window to the past or How Harry was named
by chimaera198
Summary: James and Lily are arguing over baby names when they get unexpected help. Oneshot not really timetravel but sort off


**An: This is something I suddenly thought about don't know if it came out right but I hope you will review anyway even if you are flaming me. I really hate HarryGinny so I made this HarryDaphne but that is not really important. If you want you can pretend it is a HarryGinny. I just couldn't write that. **

2019

"Come on Al!" James was running through the corridors, his brother hot on his heels. It was not often that the professors chased them both. Albus Severus had quite a mischievous streak but had it deeply hidden. His brother still said he should be a Slytherin with the way he could fool everybody. The quiet studious Ravenclaw didn't pull pranks; everybody knew that. No it was his brother who was blamed for every prank; the brash Gryffindor who was named after two marauders. The brothers couldn't care less what everybody thought. James knew that his pranks were far better if he coordinated with Al, he was happy to take the blame if that meant they wouldn't lose their tactical advantage. Albus sometimes felt a little guilty for that, but James convinced him that he would have to be their 'moony' cause there was no way anybody would ever think that James Sirius could be innocent.

Today they had pranked a couple of Gryffindors who had been bullying their Slytherin princess, Lily Luna Potter. James shook his head; people were morons their mother was a slytherin for merlin's sake. The kind and beautiful lady Potter, Daphne Potter nee Greengrass had been a snake so why people still thought slytherin was evil was beyond him. Suddenly a door flung open a little down the hall. James felt someone yanking him sideways, another hand grabbed Al and they stumbled through the door.  
"Merlin I expect this sort of things from you James but really Al what possessed you to go with one of his hare-brained schemes" Lily ranted. James smirked at Albus who just rolled his eyes. "And sending Scorpius to guard me, I can take care of myself thank you very much!" James looked his cousin in the eyes and nodded his thanks. "Who were you pranking anyway?" Scorpius cut Lily off mid rant. Lily glared at him but then turned to her brothers. Albus chuckled; this generation potters had been hard to place for the sorting hat. He knew that Lily had demanded her placement in Slytherin and had spent a long time arguing before the hat had conceded. O Lily was sneaky and ambitious no question about that, it was her hot headedness that would have made her a good Gryffindor. But Lily had refused to go to the house were she knew the weasley kids would go. Ron Weasley had dropped his friendship with their dad as soon as he realised Ginny would not be the next lady Potter. Seeing the glint in his sisters eyes James shot Albus a glare, Lily for all her hot headedness was a Slytherin and their little sister had embraced the snakes unofficial motto 'don't get mad, get even' before the end of first term.

"So who were your unlucky victims?" Scorpius asked.

"Weasleys" Albus sneered

"Can't say they didn't deserve it" Lily huffed "but really what was dad thinking naming you after two marauders? Grandmother Lily at least knew better than doing something so idiotic!"

Suddenly part of the wall disappeared. No it didn't actually disappear, it transformed in a large screen like those new witch-vision screens. "James Charlus Potter" a young woman screamed "don't even think of naming your son after a marauder least of all Sirius." "Okay, okay don't get your knickers in a twist it was just a suggestion" a messy haired man replied. Laughter resounded two the room and the view went wider. All three Potter kids choked when they recognised the scenery. This was doubtlessly the living room in godrics hollow. A young Remus Lupin said still laughing, "you should recognize by now when he is winding you up, lady Potter."

"Hey who the hell are you?" A man who they recognised as Sirius Black was pointing straight at them. O shit it seemed like it was not just a memory, but instead some sort of communication mirror.

Scorpius was the first to gather his wits. In his lazy malfoy drawl that always made James' skin itch to kick him he said: "I am Scorpius Regulus Malfoy, nice to meet you heir Black. And this Lord Potter" he shot his cousins a smirk "are your grandchildren."

* * *

1979

James was becoming frustrated again. Every time they had discussed names it they wound up fighting. He wanted a traditional name; every heir to the house of Potter bore the name of English royalty. His father would be turning in his grave if his grandson would be the one to stick out. Why couldn't Lily understand that this was important? He had known when he married her that it would offend some of the purebloods. He didn't care about that. He didn't particularly care about most pureblood traditions but some were worth keeping and the naming of his heir was one of those. "You could always name him after one of us" Sirius said with a smirk to Lily. He locked eyes with James and James understood he was purposefully riling her up. "Remus James Potter, Peter James Potter sounds nice don't you think?" James schooled his features in a dreamy look, his eyes far away "Sirius James Potter, heir to the noble and most ancient house of Potter, perfect. I think we found it Lily-flower."

As expected Lily exploded: "James Charlus Potter don't even think of naming your son after a marauder least of all Sirius" looking at Sirius and Remus who were both howling with laughter James cracked a smile to. "You should recognize by now when he is winding you up, lady Potter," Remus said. Suddenly Sirius stopped laughing and pointed at the wall behind James "Who the hell are you?"

James turned around and saw that his wall had been replaced with some kind of screen or window. Behind it he saw four teens. One of them had light blond hair just a shade darker than Lucius Malfoy's his whole image screamed 'pure-blood' except for the fact that he was gawking at them. They all were. Next to him stood a kid who looked a lot like him messy black hair the same body build, his eyes were grey though not hazel like James'. He had slung one arm protectively over the shoulder of the girl. She was younger a first year maybe? She had blond hair that waved to her shoulders and startling green eyes, eyes like Lily he thought. The last boy was also black haired. It was totally different though; there were highlights in his hair, it was also less messy. It was longer than the first boy's and although it was a bit unruly it looked elegant. With his grey eyes he did look a bit like Sirius James mused. The blond haired kid closed his mouth with a snap, he blushed slightly but answered Sirius question. I am Scorpius Regulus Malfoy, nice to meet you heir Black; and this Lord Potter" he gestured at the other kids "are your grandchildren."

Now it was their turn to gawk at them. "What, How" Lily said weakly. "I am not really sure" the messy haired kid shrugged "me and Al were running after we pulled a prank on…" the other black haired boy elbowed him "some people. Lily and Scor dragged us in the room of requirement, we were arguing a bit and than this mirror thing suddenly appeared."

"Prove it" Sirius snapped

"O with pleasure padfoot," the kid that looked a bit like Sirius said. "Lets see hmm my fathers patronus is a stag, we have a dog called Snuffles in honour of my fathers godfather…" The girl smacked him "Idiot, you have to tell them things about their lives not ours"

"Ow what got your knickers in a twist " the boy rubbed his arm "Oke then… you made a map of Hogwarts called the Marauders map, umm the real story after the Willow dare, no you probably wouldn't want me to tell that..."  
"O for merlin's sake just tell them the reasons behind their nicknames and they should believe you" the girl snapped. Before the boy could answer her, the messy haired kid spoke: "Stop it you two" he glared at the younger kids before he turned back to them "James Potter, prongs, stag animagus; Sirius Black, padfoot, Grim animagus; Remus Lupin, moony is a werewolf"

Everybody froze, how did they know this, could it be true what they were saying? Could they really be James grandchildren? "My fathers patronus is a stag," repeated James softly. He was completely shocked but he did like it his son's patronus was his animagus form.

"So now we know you are probably truthful, introductions maybe?" Lily asked.

"Of course grandmother… I am James Sirius Potter" he shot them a grin "mum still thinks it is a mistake naming me that, heir to the noble and most ancient house of Potter, fourth year Gryffindor, seeker on the best team of Hogwarts... ouch what was that for?" his brother grinned. "For being a prat, Jamie" than he made a flourishing bow, it looked natural it was obvious the kids knew the pureblood etiquette. "I am Albus Severus Potter-Black heir to the noble and most ancient house of Black, Ravenclaw third year chaser on the team."  
"And I am Lily Luna Potter first year Slytherin" her eyes shone defiantly as if she was daring them to commend.

James gulped and decided instantly that he would not say anything bad about Slytherin. "So I do name my son Sirius?" he did not look too happy about it. "No, dads name is Harry" Albus said confused. "Naming tradition Al" James Sirius said "Dad didn't exactly follow that. He wanted to honour both his fathers" smiling at their confused looks he explained "Sirius blood-adopted him when he was fifteen and since his name is Harry James he didn't want to name me James Harry. He always says it would be too weird"

"Harry" Lily smiled "I like that" James was relieved Harry was traditional enough, the prince was named Harry after all and Lily liked the name.

Albus suddenly laughed "Yeah he always says he named the wrong kid after a star, as I am the black heir after all, but at least I look like a Black."  
"So why do I name James kid as my heir?" Sirius asked. Albus opened his mouth to answer but the scene suddenly froze. After a minute it went normal again "apparently I can't answer that, timeline and all"

"So what's the family like?" James asked hoping they could answer that. "This is it for the Potter kids" Lily Luna answered. "Don't forget about Teddy" James called. "No-one would ever forget about Teddy Jamie don't worry" Lily smirked "but he isn't a potter kid now is he? Teddy Remus Lupin is our godbrother," she explained. "Way to go Moony!" Sirius shouted. Remus looked as if he would faint "Lupin?" he asked weekly. Albus rolled his eyes "yeah Lupin, he is totally fine, he is cranky as hell round the full moon and his animagus form is a wolf but he isn't a werewolf" they had all heard the stories about how afraid Remus was that his son would inherit lycanthropy. Lily saw he needed some time to adjust so she continued: "we have two cousins, you have already met my overprotective one Scorpius, he protects me in the dungeons" she rolled her eyes exasperated.  
"I can take care of myself you know and it is not as if prejudices are true especially not nowadays if they ever were" she glared at her brothers. "Well I would like to thank you for keeping my granddaughter safe" James said firmly 'especially from the slytherins' he thought, but he knew better than to say that out loud. "Never thought I would thank a Malfoy" he mused "so did your father follow the rules?"

"No" Scorpius chuckled "he did however name my brother Orion Draco Greengrass-Malfoy so he didn't disregard it totally but after the second war it was a big hit to name kids after war heroes" he shrugged.

Sirius took a sharp breath "War heroes?"

"Yeah" Albus began to laugh "you didn't think dad would name me after Snape otherwise did you? They hated each other but snape saved dads life lots of time. Severus Snape and Regulus Black are always mentioned to prove that not all slytherins are evil. Snape was a spy in the second war against Voldemort and Regulus…" he shuddered "I don't think I can tell you how he died exactly but I don't think I could do it"

Scorpius nodded "I am proud to be related to him and even prouder to be named after him, he was I think one of the bravest people in the first war. Pity nobody knew until after the second one."

They were all silent after that Sirius had tears streaming over his face. Softly he said "I hope that I will some day know what you died for little brother, but know that I am proud of you."


End file.
